


wicked games

by starlightkingdom



Category: The Devil All the Time (2020)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Oral Sex, Sex, Spanking, Sub Lee, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 10:26:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30037254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlightkingdom/pseuds/starlightkingdom
Summary: Thanks so much for reading, also posted on my Tumblr @sweetkingdomstarlight-blog
Kudos: 5





	wicked games

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading, also posted on my Tumblr @sweetkingdomstarlight-blog

In the town of Knockemstiff Lee Bodecker was the sheriff, he was respected and feared by the small town and if he’s being honest with himself that's exactly the way he liked it. When he walked into a room everyone would stop talking or talk in hushed tones, everyone except you that is. You worked at the courthouse as a stenographer and he got to see you most days since the station was in the same small building.

You were refreshing because you had never acted any differently around him, or anyone else for that matter, and it did something to him. He wanted to get to know you better, to understand who you were but he hadn’t plucked up the courage to speak to you about anything other than work. 

Walking into the joint break room he sees you sitting reading The Hobbit whilst eating your lunch, ignoring the rest of the groups in the room, immersed in the adventures of those on the page and occasionally pulling a face, reacting to whatever was happening on the pages. He was drawn to you and chose to sit down on the seat across from yours so he could sneak a look while he pretended to read the local paper in front of him. Sitting in comfortable silence while he ate his sandwiches he begged his brain to come up with a reason to interrupt you but just as he was about to ask if he should get a copy of the book you were closing it and standing up to clear away your lunch.

He kicked himself for being such a coward and vowed to always come for lunch at this time now just in case he could catch you. On his way home he stopped into the library and grabbed a copy of the book so he could skim read it and give himself something to talk to you about the next time he saw you.

The next day he looked forward to his usually boring lunch hour knowing he might see you and talk about the book he stayed up all night reading, drinking his third coffee of the day he was about to grab his sandwiches when a call came over the receiver that there was a fight happening in town and he was needed. Banging his head against his office door in frustration he grabs his holster and his hat and watches as you walk into the break room blissfully unaware of the man staring at you.

That night he sat in his cold, empty house wondering what he could do to have you in his arms just once, thinking of the acts he wanted to do with you. His hand wandered down his loose fitting underwear and he palmed himself at his thoughts, whispering your name and spilling into his hand soon after.

Since he finished The Hobbit in one night he took his copy back to the library and was told to read a Hemingway book, he thought this might impress you but looking at the first few pages it was very different and he wasn’t sure he would enjoy it quite as much. Luckily he got to spend some time with you again at lunchtime and this time he noted that you weren’t reading a book and were instead doing a crossword puzzle. Using this as a means to finally be brave enough to speak to you he sat down and asked if you needed any help, the smile you gave him took his breath away and it took all of his resolve to make sure he actually said something and didn’t just stare into your beautiful eyes.

Between the two of you the crossword was done quickly enough, Lee watched as you folded the paper back up and put it back in the holder on the back of the door before sitting back down and gesturing at the book sat on the table. Picking it up Lee told you that he was trying to read a bit more having made it his new years resolution so many times in a row but never finding the time to actually do anything about it. 

You both sat and talked for the remainder of the break until it was time to go back to the real world but he was surprised when you offered for him to come over and look at your home library tonight, telling him you had plenty of books he would probably prefer but not giving him your address, saying that if he wanted to see you he was the sheriff and probably had the means to find you better than anyone else in town. The confidence you held absolutely floored him and he rang his friend in the court, calling in a favour to have them check your file and send over your address before the end of the day. 

Patrolling the town that afternoon seemed like the longest slog he had ever had to endure, every minute felt like a lifetime, nothing especially interesting was happening other than the usual day drinkers causing a few fights Lee had to break up. He finally got back to the station just in time to see you leaving for the day, catching your eye, his cock twitched in his pants when you winked at him before turning and walking in the other direction. He knew he had to see you tonight, he needed to be near you, be in the aura you seemed to emit and hoped he would have a note on his desk waiting for him with your address.

Quickly marching to his desk he sits down and sees a little hand written note on his memo pad you’ll have to do better than having someone look in my personnel file Sheriff each i dotted with a little heart. He shakes his head and smirks to himself knowing that finally he’s found someone that interests him.

A few days go by, you both have lunch together sitting at the small table either talking about books or doing puzzles together. Lee has never felt this way about someone before and there's an ache in his chest whenever the hour is up and he has to wait another day to do this again. Later that day, Lee brings some of the usuals in to sober up in the drunk tank, as he pulls the men in reading them the usual warning he sees you talking in the corner of the room to Charles Blackwood. 

Charles keeps trying to touch you but you’re too clever for him and manage to brush him off every time, it's incredibly subtle, sometimes just a quick move while you adjust your hair, or you check something in your planner which means you have to put your bag down for a moment. His trousers feel tighter as he watches you, the admiration in his face not going unnoticed by the custody sergeant who laughs at Lee’s smitten look “she needs a man, spends all her time home alone when shes not working” that peaks his interest, Lee turns to his colleague and smiles “give me her address and i’ll pretend I haven’t noticed the open flask of whiskey on your desk” he smirks, taking the piece of paper and putting it safely in his pocket, protecting it like it was vital evidence.

Later that night he drives by your place just to see if what his colleague said was true, he could only see one light on from the outside and pictured you wrapped up in a blanket next to the fire reading something and drinking a warm drink. The image makes him feel an ache in his chest, he wishes he could be there with you but he wants to be sure you meant it when you invited him over and weren’t just being friendly to a superior.

The next morning he gets into work late after being called out to a domestic disturbance, grabbing a coffee and a doughnut from the break room he goes to his desk to fill out a report, his heart leaps out of his chest when he sees a note sitting on his desk next time Sheriff knock on the door or the neighbours will think i’m in trouble with the law and not just having a late night visitor he grins and swallows the lump that seems to have formed in his throat, folding the note up and placing it safely alongside your earlier one in his desk drawer.

That night he leaves work early and rushes home to change into his best clothes, splashing on the cologne his sister bought him at christmas he gets in his car and drives to your house. It takes him 10 minutes to build up the courage to get out the car, he goes to knock on your door when he realises he didn’t bring you any flowers. Turning to go back drive to the store his stomach drops when he hears the door open “leaving before you even come in? Surely you can stay for a coffee first” you say leaving the door open and walking to the kitchen, getting some mugs out for the two of you. Lee leans on the door watching you, a warm feeling blossoming in his chest when you tell him to make himself comfortable and point at the sofa in the next room.

You’ve sat for hours talking and laughing, getting to know each other and just having a nice evening. Thinking he might have overstayed his welcome Lee collects the mugs and deposits them in the sink, turning to leave he’s shocked when you pull him down by his collar kissing him deeply and gripping him at the waist. He pulls back and looks down at you, his eyes wide in shock and need for you “I figured you weren’t going to make the first move Sheriff so I thought I’d ease your mind a little” pulling him down for another kiss this time a more gentle one, exploring each others mouths and letting hands wander.

You grab his hand and lead him to the front door “I'm going up those stairs, you can either follow me or go home, its entirely up to you” and with that you begin to climb the stairs removing your clothes as you do. It takes less than a second before he's locking your front door and following you up. 

Finding you in the bedroom already bare and waiting on the bed for him he just stares at you, you’re like no one he has ever met before and it excites him so much. He snaps out of it when you stand up pulling him by the belt towards the bed and then on top of you, “I’m sure you’re used to being in charge Sheriff, but in this house you do what I say, do you understand?” you say to him smiling as he nods his head. You pull him down to kiss him, biting his lip when he leasts expects it and grinning at the dopey look he has on his face.

“Show me how much you want to please me baby” pushing on his shoulders and opening your legs wide you grip his hair at the root, grinding your pussy on his face and taking what you want from him. You pull him back up after your first orgasm and laugh at his pouty face, he obviously didn’t want to stop but you have plans for him and you can’t get distracted. Hooking your leg around his hip and using it as leverage to flip you both over, you sitting on his very hard bulge you smile at the look on his face, grinding down slowly as he moans beneath you he runs his hands up and down your thighs just needing to ground himself and stop things before he finishes in his jeans.

You slowly undress him, taking the time to kiss all of the skin that's revealed to you, lavishing him in praise and making sure he knows how much you want him. Once you take his underwear off you take your time licking and kissing his impressive shaft, paying attention to his balls and thighs. You are absolutely soaked already, a combination of your earlier orgasm and the feel of the compliant man beneath you. 

“I want you on all fours for me, facing the headboard” he looks at you confused but your raised eyebrow reminds him of what you said earlier and he turns over, feeling the most exposed he ever has. Feeling your hands and lips on his thighs and butt he bites his lip at the new sensations but quickly jumps in shock when you slap him, rubbing your hand over the sore spot to soothe it. He turns back to look at you and his cock jumps at the look of joy on your face, he knows right there he’ll do whatever it takes to make sure you always look this happy. “Count them for me baby” he hears you say as you slap his other side.

His whole body feels like it's on fire right now, he lets you flip him back over desperate for more of you “I would tie you up but not on a first date” you lean down and whisper in his ear. He whines at the thought of you wanting to do this again and you take the opportunity to sink down on him engulfing him and allowing him to stretch you out. You both moan loudly as you ride him hard and fast, gripping his shoulders for leverage as you bounce on him. You quickly cum around him, gushing down his shaft, triggering his own release. 

Resting on his chest for a moment he watches as you get up, grabbing a towel and a drink to take care of him. You both lay still and he almost purrs as you comb your fingers through his hair telling him how good he was and asking how he feels. He’s never felt so alive before and he really hopes you want to do this again, he already feels addicted and he's not sure he could cope if you thought this was a one time thing. “I can hear you thinking from here baby, don’t worry just relax, I’ve got you” you say to him, pulling him close and smiling as he drifts off in your arms. 

Lee wakes up the next morning in your bed and blushes when he sees your nude form laying on your back, your hair sprawled out on the pillow. He sneaks out the room and pulls on his jeans, going to the kitchen to make you coffee and pancakes. He’s on his third batch, he keeps messing them up but he wants to do this for you, he wants to see your smiling face again. He’s so engrossed in his task that he doesn’t see you sitting at the table wearing his shirt from last night admiring his efforts and jumps when you clear your throat behind him “you’re going to have to get a lot better at that if you want to please me” he flushes red and turns to face you, offering you the best from the batches and trying to hide his pride when you eat them and ask him to sit with you. 

“How do you feel?” You ask him and he doesn’t know how to put it into words, a garbled jumble of noises comes out his mouth and watches as you look at him intently, pulling him in for a kiss and running your hands over his body. It's as if you know what he means and you understand him, he doesn’t try to say anything else and just relaxes in your arms. “Same time tonight?” he looks at you and smiles, kissing you again and nodding in agreement. He would do anything you ask him now and he can’t wait to see what you have planned.


End file.
